1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a safety device and method of protecting a driver in means for a vehicle with a steering system, specifically a steering wheel and column.
2. Prior Art
In practice, in the diving in region of a driver's thighs in the lower dash board in motor vehicles, load absorbing elements are provided located which deform over a distance in the case of an accident or crash and thereby reduce load peaks by absorbing energy. For the same purpose in this field, air bags have also become known from the practice.
So far, adequate protection for the driver has been not been achieved in the event of an accident.